This invention relates generally to light modulation devices.
A silicon light modulator is an electro-optical device with a liquid crystal material driven by electronics located under each pixel. High resolution, very large scale integration silicon light modulation devices have practical applications, including rear projection television light engines, computer monitors, and direct view personal viewing devices, to mention a few examples.
Actuation of individual pixel elements in a liquid crystal on silicon microdisplay is accomplished by modulation of the electric field applied to the liquid crystal material in the gap between a pixel electrode and a common electrode. Control of the gap between the pixel and common electrode is critical to electro-optical performance.
Existing modulators suffer from high assembly losses in the dicing step, liquid crystal contamination by sealing epoxy, and losses in the wire bond attach step.
Thus, there is a need for alternate ways of forming liquid crystal on silicon light modulators.